mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Despertar del mundo
}} Despertar del mundo es la expansión de Magic número 51, y la segunda colección en el bloque de Zendikar.2 Los Torneos de presentación fueron el 30 y 31 de enero del 2010.3 Las Launch parties fueron el 5 y 7 de febrero del 2010. El Game Day Despertar del mundo fue el 6 de marzo del 2010. Detalles de la colección Despertar del mundo contiene 145 cartas de borde negro (60 comunes, 40 poco comunes, 35 raras y 10 raras míticas), incluyendo versiones premium de todas las cartas de la colección introducidas al azar en los sobres. Esta colección, al igual que su predecesora Zendikar, esta focalizada alrededor de las tierras.4 Temáticamente, hace énfasis en las manlands y cartas que convierten tierras en criaturas.5 El símbolo de expansión para esta colección es un hedro abriéndose. 'Ambientación' " Un mundo enfurecido " Ancient forces begin to awaken, causing the world of Zendikar to wreak havoc upon its inhabitants. This exotic and dangerous world is made even more perilous and yet more attractive to adventurers and Planeswalkers wishing to plunder its treasures.6 'Marketing' Despertar del mundo se vendía en sobres de expansión de 16 cartas, sobres de 6 cartas, cinco Packs de inicio7 y un Fat Pack8. Los sobres de 16 cartas mostraban las ilustraciones de las cartas Jace, el escultor mental, Aristócrata Kalastria y Ángel de admonición. Los sobres pequeños mostraban la ilustración de la carta Druida de Harabaz. Ambas cartas promocionales otorgadas a los participantes de los Torneos de presentación (la Tormenta de meteoritos) y del Evento de lanzamiento (el Llamaguerra de Joraga), promocionaban la nueva mecánica multiestímulo de la colección.10 La carta promocional en el evento Game Day fue el Mercenario de Hada con arte completo, mientras que la Aristócrata Kalastria con arte completo fue otorgada a los participantes del Top 8.11 La carta Buy-a-Box fue la Columnata celestial. Los sobres regulares de Despertar del mundo venían con una decimosexta carta adicional que era una "carta de consejos y trucos" o una Ficha de criatura de Despertar del mundo. Una de las caras de las cartas adicionales de Despertar del mundo tiene uno de los cincos consejos de reglas diferentes o es una de las seis fichas de criatura diferentes de la colección. La otra cara tiene uno de los trece posibles anuncios de publicidad: de torneos organizados programados, de Levantamiento de los Eldrazi, de Magic: Duels of the Planeswalkers para Xbox Live, de Magic Online, de los Fat Packs, de A Planeswalker's Guide to Alara o de productos Ultra-PRO para Magic. Para la presentación del nuevo Jace, el escultor mental, Wizards of the Coast organizó una búsqueda de tesoro a nivel mundial: la Cacería del Planeswalker a Nivel Mundial.1213 'Consejos y trucos' Las cartas de consejos y trucos son: * "Consejo de reglas: Aterrizaje" * "Consejo de reglas: Multiestímulo" * "Consejo de reglas: ¡Las tierras están vivas!" * "Consejo de reglas: Aliados" * "Consejo de reglas: Trampas" 'Fichas' Las fichas de Despertar del mundo ordenadas numericamente son:14 * Soldado aliado 1/1 para Unirse a las filas * Dragón 5/5 con la habilidad de volar para el Paria maestro de dragones * Ogro 3/3 para Kazuul, tirano de los precipicios * Elefante 3/3 para la Amenaza bestial y el Terastodonte. * Planta 0/1 para el Vengador de Zendikar y los Jardines de Khalni. * Criatura artefacto Constructo 6/12 con la habilidad de arrollar para la Trampa del ídolo de piedra 'Errores de impresión' * Atlas ambulante - La palabra Artefacto no se añadió en su línea de tipo. Esta carta ya ha recibido errata para que sea una criatura artefacto. Mecánicas "Cuando las tierras atacan" fue la temática más prominente de Despertar del mundo. La colección tiene un ciclo de manlands duales: tierras que pueden agregar un maná de cualquiera de dos colores aliados, y pueden activarse (pagando un maná de uno de esos colores y una cantidad de maná genérico) para convertirse en una criatura Elemental hasta el final del turno. Estas tierras entran al campo de batalla giradas.15 Esta colección también incluye un ciclo de Zendikones: auras que convierten tierras en criaturas. Despertar del mundo introdujo el multiestímulo, una variante de la habilidad de palabra clave Estímulo.1617 Esta variación permite pagar el coste de estímulo varias veces, haciendo que el efecto en cuestión sea repetido por cada vez que se pagó. Aterrizaje también regresó, pero ya no solamente en forma de habilidades disparadas.18 Algunas cartas ahora añaden efectos estáticos si una tierra entró al campo de batalla este turno. Los aliados, los vampiros con la mécanica sedientos de sangre, la temática de equipamientos para los Kor, las Búsquedas y las Trampas también regresaron. Las nuevas Trampas tienen nuevos costes alternativos; algunas reducen sus costes dependiendo de la magnitud de un evento en particular. Esta colección también incluye una nueva carta de planeswalker que representa a Jace Beleren llamada Jace, el escultor mental. Este es el primer planeswalker en tener cuatro habilidades, en lugar de tres como era habitual, y también es el primer planeswalker que tiene una habilidad que no requiere añadir o remover contadores de lealtad para activarla. Esta colección también incluye el Ojo de Ugin, el cual hace referencia a los Eldrazi, la temática de Levantamiento de los Eldrazi, la expansión posterior a esta colección. En ese entonces, la función de, o el qué representaban los Eldrazi era completamente desconocida, y fue objeto de especulación por los jugadores. Ciclos Despertar del mundo tiene siete ciclos: *'Aliados beneficiarios': cinco criaturas infrecuentes que se ponen mejor si sus controladores también controlan una tierra de un color aliado. El León del barro, el Tritón de Sejiri, el Desarmador costero, los Nulos esclavos y los Simios de la cumbre. *'Trampas activadas con el color enemigo': cinco hechizos de trampa infrecuentes que tienen un coste alternativo que depende de una acción que su color enemigo usualmente realiza, but the color of the card might dabble into on occasion. La Trampa de refracción, la Trampa de permafrost, la Trampa de némesis, la Trampa de rebote y la Trampa de honda. *'Instantáneos de aterrizaje comunes': cinco hechizos de instantáneo que potencian sus efectos si se logra un aterrizaje. El Descanso para los agotados, los Misterios de las profundidades, la Brujería de la tumba, la Llamarada abrasadora y el Suelo de fondo. *'Criaturas con multiestímulo comunes': cada una de estas criaturas comunes viene con la habilidad "Multiestímulo M: Esta carta entra al campo de batalla con un contador +1/+1 sobre ella por cada vez que fue estimulada.". Los Halcones del cenit, la Élite del Enclave, los Vampiros del lodazal, la Deslizada de lagartos y la Manada de gnárlidos. *'Tierras hechizo comunes': cada una de estas tierras entra al campo de batalla girada, se gira para agregar un color y tiene una habilidad de entra-al-campo-de-batalla apropiada para ese color. La Estepa de Sejiri, los Abismos de Halimar, la Ciénaga de Bojuka, las Cimas ardientes y los Jardines de Khalni. *'Manlands giradas': cinco tierras raras que pueden convertirse en criaturas hasta el final del turno. Hay una tierra para cada pareja de colores aliados, capaz de agregar cualquiera de esos colores y entra al campo de batalla girada. También hay una tierra infrecuente forajida que se convierte en una criatura artefacto y agrega maná incoloro llamada Monumentos pavorosos. La Columnata celestial, el Lodazal reptante, las Alturas Garras de Lava, la Hondonada furiosa y la Fronda agitada. *El ciclo de zendikones: un ciclo de auras comunes que convierten tierras en criaturas y regresan la tierra a la mano de su propietario si es puesta en el cementerio. (para no provocar desventaja de cartas). El Zendikon guardián, el Zendikon del viento, el Zendikon corrompido, el Zendikon triturador y el Zendikon del Bosque Extenso. Pareja igualada Esta colección también incluye al Escalador de cenagales, el cual, junto a la Escaladora de precipicios, forman una pareja igualada Cartas reimpresas Las siguientes cartas fueron reimpresiones de colecciones previas: * Las Arenas movedizas, primera impresión en Visiones (vista por última vez en Décima edición. * Producir asfixia, primera impresión en Embestida. * La Punzada, primera impresión en Tempestad (vista por última vez en Décima edición). 'Reimpresiones funcionales' * El Jinete audaz trasgo es una reimpresión funcional de los Caballeros trasgo de Starter, salvo por el tipo de criatura. 'Recoloreadas' * El León del barro es una versión recoloreada del Simio de Kird de Arabian Nights. * El Enjambre de avispas dentadas es una versión recoloreada del Draco mordiente de Portal y de la Investigadora Talas de Portal Second Age, salvo por el tipo de criatura. Infrecuentes a comunes * La rareza de las Arenas movedizas fue cambiada de infrecuente a común. Cartas destacables * El Perseguidor abismal, destacable por ser una criatura de bajo coste con una desventaja inusual, una habilidad invertida del Ángel de platino. Mientras el Perseguidor esté en el campo de batalla, su controlador no puede ganar el juego y su o sus oponentes no pueden perder el juego. * La Correa de basilisco y el Magochispa astuto formaron una combinación doble definitiva en Estándar siendo cartas poco llamativas, capaces de lidiar con casi cualquier criatura * La Amenaza bestial fue propuesta un par de veces para varias colecciones bajo el nombre de "Cono de criaturas", haciendo referencia al Cono de llamas.19 La idea fue desechada debido a la confusión que podría darse al identificar cada ficha. La impresión de esta carta finalmente se daría, y eso puede atribuirse al advenimiento de las cartas de ficha de criatura disponibles en los sobres.20 * La Sombra de la muerte es la criatura con coste de maná convertido de 1 con la mayor fuerza y resistencia impresa, arrebatándole el puesto a Acorazado pirexiano. Esta criatura también se convirtió en una amenaza poderosa en Modern, y algunos mazos llevan el nombre de esta carta. * El Draco del horizonte tiene la habilidad de protección contra tierras. De este modo, Magic entregó una criatura con protección contra cada tipo de permanente clásico. El Capellán amado tiene protección contra criaturas, un puñado de criaturas tienen protección contra artefactos (el Conservador angélico y Retoño de Yavimaya siendo el primero) y la Ala principal azoria tiene protección contra encantamientos. "Protección contra planeswalkers" es la que falta, y "protección contra conjuros" para completar todos los tipos de carta, ya que el Maderoso petrificado y Emrakul, el Final Prometido tienen protección contra instantáneos. * Jace, el escultor mental, es el planeswalker más poderoso jamás impreso, ampliamente jugado en varios mazos de control y control-agresivo através de todos los formatos. Él y la Mística fragua de piedra fueron las primeras cartas en ser prohibidas en Estándar por aproximadamente seis años. Unos cuantos meses después, Jace, el escultor mental también fue prohibido en Modern, y después igualmente en Extendido. * La Mística fragua de piedra tuvo una acogida bastante favorable en los torneos en varios formatos funcionando como un tutor barato y por su capacidad de ser dos-por-uno. Debido a su nivel de poder, esta carta fue eventualmente prohibida en Estándar, Extendido y Modern. * El Borde tectónico es una carta que se asemeja a tierras antiguas como la Cantera y el Erial. Fue incluida en esta colección como posible respuesta a las manlands. Cumplió ese rol e incluso otros. * Wrexial, la profundidad emergente fue diseñada por Ken Nagle para ser un Comandante que él quería que se usase para castigar a aquellos jugadores que tomaban turnos adicionales con cartas como la Distorsión temporal o la Expansión de tiempo. Packs de inicio Los Packs de inicio son:721 Elemental lobo de brezo Carnicero de Malakir Esfinge goliat Dragón mordiente Arconte de redención Referencias # ↑ Product info # ↑ Magic Arcana. (August 03, 2009.) “Annoucing Worldwake”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Tim Willoughby. (January 25, 2010.) “Worldwake Prerelease Primer”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Kelly Digges. (February 08, 2010.) “It's Not Like That”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (January 18, 2010.) “And the Land Played On”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Doug Beyer. (January 18, 2010.) “Worldwake: A Plane in Revolt”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ a b Magic Arcana. (December 15, 2009.) “Worldwake Intro Packs”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (December 16, 2009.) “Worldwake Fat Pack”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (December 17, 2009.) “Worldwake Booster Packs”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (January 11, 2010.) “Worldwake Promo Cards”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (March 04, 2010.) “Worldwake Game Day”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. (January, 2014.) “Worldwake Planeswalker Chase”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (February 10, 2010.) “Making the Chase”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (January 25, 2010.) “Worldwake Tokens”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Tom LaPille. (January 292, 2010.) “A Brief History of Tap Lands”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (January 25, 2010.) “A Multikick in the Seat of the Pants”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Wizards of the Coast. (January 13, 2010.) “Worldwake Mechanics”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Tom LaPille. (January 22, 2010.) “The Second Landfall”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (May 27, 2002.) “Tokens of My Affection”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Mark Rosewater. (February 01, 2010.) “Worldwake Me Up Before You Go-Go”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. # ↑ Magic Arcana. (February 02, 2010.) “Worldwake Intro Pack Decklists”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Enlaces externos * [https://magic.wizards.com/es/game-info/products/card-set-archive/worldwake Página del producto Despertar del mundo] Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Bloque de Zendikar Categoría:Colecciones